Question: Convert $3\ \dfrac{25}{27}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${3}\ {\dfrac{25}{27}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${3} + {\dfrac{25}{27}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $27$ as the fractional part ${3} \times \dfrac{27}{27} = {\dfrac{81}{27}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{81}{27}} + {\dfrac{25}{27}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{81}{27}} + {\dfrac{25}{27}} = \dfrac{106}{27}$